


Drabbles for the Musically-Inspired

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Works of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [7]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: A collection of Gundam Seed/Destiny drabbles and flashfic from those memes where you hit Play on your playlist and hope for the best. They're mostly friendship of various sorts, some serious, some comedy.The first bunch are crossposted from an Athrun RP blog, but there's no need to follow the RP. Just enjoy the flashfic!Chapter 1- A Mobile Suit for Dearka: Athrun and Dearka bond over More Dakka.Chapter 2- Cuts Life a Knife: Meyrin isn't his girlfriend anymore, and at least one of them is moving on.Chapter 3- The CE71 Karaoke Contest: Yzak and Athrun compete in everything- even things they aren't necessarily good at.





	1. A Mobile Suit for Dearka (Athrun & Dearka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athrun and Dearka bond over More Dakka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration Song: Tolie - Only My Railgun (cover)  
> Originally posted: November 16, 2013 (https://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/67219433080/for-dearka-dearkaelsman)

“Sweet!” Dearka’s eyes lit up when he looked up the specs on the disc Athrun had brought up.

“I thought you’d appreciate it,” the blue-haired man said. “And if anyone can handle this, you can. I designed it with you in mind. The only restriction is it has to have a theme name, since it’s part of the ZAFT GUNDAM series.” He gave a wry smile. “Obviously it’s a Freedom-derived model.”

“I can tell by all the guns,” Dearka said happily. “Is it really going to have the chest cannon? I can beam spam with Kira?”

“And it has those rifles you liked on Buster, with revamped output.”

“I missed those guns,” the other man said wistfully. Athrun smiled. It may be sad that mobile suits were still necessary, but at least someone was happy.


	2. Cuts Like A Knife (Athrun & Meyrin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meyrin isn't his girlfriend anymore, and at least one of them is moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration Song: Bryan Adams - Cuts Like a Knife  
> Originally Posted: November 16, 2013 (https://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/67220630039/for-meyrin-meyrin-hawke)

Athrun knew he’d blown it with her, that his distance and distraction had ruined any affection beyond friendliness. But there was a jealous side to him that he tried to hide. Meyrin wasn’t his girlfriend anymore. It was no business of his if she was out do dinner with one of the redcoats on the Joule team.

He wanted to make it his business, though.

He should be glad for her, that the other man made her giggle in that cute way she had, that she let her hair down for their date. He wasn’t, not yet.

She smiled at her date, and he pointed, and she turned and waved happily to Athrun. He swallowed his jealousy and waved back. He even managed to smile a little.

His distance had hurt them both, but the pain was growing less.


	3. The CE71 ZAFT Academy Karaoke Contest (Athrun & Yzak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yzak and Athrun compete in everything- even things they aren't necessarily good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration Song: Catatonia - Karaoke Queen  
> Originally Posted: November 16, 2013 (https://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/67217962555/for-yzak-yzakduelist)  
> Note: Yzak's JP voice actor, Seki Tomokazu, is one of my favorites and is a pretty great singer most of the time. Yzak's image song, Shoot, is one of the best image songs ever. This does not mean I think Yzak as a character can sing, thus this drabble.  
> I've also edited it a bit even though it's not terribly in the spirit of the meme, which was to write for the duration of the song only. But it needed a little oomph.

It was the annual ZAFT Academy Karaoke Contest and everyone who showed up was there to watch. Word had gotten around that Athrun Zala and Yzak Joule, the top two cadets in the Academy, were signed up for the competition, and everyone else dropped out. “There’s no way we can beat them,” the other students said. “They’re the best at everything. Why should singing be any different? They must be pretty confident ‘cause we never hear them practicing!”

Of course, Zala and Joule’s competitions with each other were also often charged with emotion (mostly Yzak’s) and were considered some of the most thrilling displays of skill the Academy had ever seen.

But the top cadets had a secret: the reason no one heard them sing was because they were both terrible. Athrun was always flat and off-key, Yzak was sharp and tended to screech.

They sang anyway. The bystanders watched in growing horror (and pain) as Yzak threw himself into butchering the classics and Athrun lost tunes like they were children in fairy tale forests.

...It was generally regarded as the most torturous karaoke competition in the history of mankind.


End file.
